Who is the Fastest
by TheLucky38
Summary: Everyone around the world wants to know who's faster. Aang or Zuko. Will this race determine it. Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

**TheLucky38: Everyone in the world wants to know. Who is the fastest? This story takes place when two kids were debating about Aang and Zuko. Disclaimer say the line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last airbender.**

**TheLucky38: I was so angry by what just happened. "You idot, you just lowercased airbender."**

**Disclaimer:"Is that ba..." he didn't finish as I shot him in between his eyes with my 12 gauge.**

**TheLucky38: "Yarr that sucks" (from dodgeball) Then I go to my computer to type the story.**

* * *

The two kids were debating on who's faster then who. It was winter and they have hot chocolate. It was the Duke and Pipsqueak.

"Aang is so fast. He can travel around the world in one night". said the Duke.

"No Zuko is faster." Said Pipsqueak. "He followed Aang and his friends to the ends of the Earth everyday during the war".

"He did?" the Duke asked.

"Exactly bitch!" yelled Pipsqueak.

Then up in the air was Aang floating with his glider down to stop that conversation. "Guys, guys take it easy."

"Its Avatar Aang". They said in unision.

Then Aang began to speak. "It doesn't matter who is faster then who in the world."

"Spoken like a true puss." interrupted the Duke.

Aang was angry and looked at the Duke. "What did fucking say? I could whip Zuko's fat ass. Is that what you want to hear you little fucking turd?" Then he knocks down the Dukes mug. "You come at me you come at me like a fucking man", Then Aang punched him in the eye and flied off.

"I have got to send Messanger Hawks around the world to tell everyone about this shit that just went down here." Said Pipsqueak and left to do just that.

* * *

Messanger Hawks were sent all over the world about what happened. Even Fire Lord Zuko got the message.

He read the scroll that said "The shit that just went down right here".

After Zuko read it he said to himself "my old friend Aang thinks he's the fastest huh. Ha ha ha".

Then one of his Fire Nation soldiers with a Coca Cola in his hands said "so who is the fastest my lord?"

Zuko kept laughing and said "oh thats not importent."

"Spoken like a true puss." said the soldier. Zuko knocks down his drink and then walks off. "Oh this is just like my birthday all over again". Remembering the day that he spent it working and then fell in the water.

Zuko and Aang who live in the Fire Nation, because of all the politics going on came face to face.

"Were doing this Avatar pro-balls?!" Yelled Zuko.

"You got that right Fire Lord dickhead!" Yelled Aang.

* * *

The two where in Ba Sing Se preparing to face off.

"Hey Avatar. No fair using Sky Bisons". joked Zuko

"Oh, ok. Then no fair using a scout ballon that uses all of the worlds rescores you fucking idiot." replied Aang.

Then the starter fired his Arrow and Aang and Zuko were off in a flash.

* * *

_16 hours later..._

Aang and Zuko made it into the finish line and its...

"It's a tie" said the Earth King. Everyone was really disapponited.

"What a complete and total waste of everybodys time" said Pipsqueak.

Then Iroh said "well even a tie has some entertaining value."

Everyone in the crowd booed at Iroh's words and he ran away as fast as he can.

"Ha ha. Sorry we took so long everyone." said Aang.

"We ran into some race hazards" said Zuko.

Then Aang opened up the trunk of the scout ballon. It was Ozai who was tied up in chains and blinded by the bruises in his eyes. "Ozai here tried to get rid of us both permanetly."

Then Zuko came up and said "but we only did it by working together."

The crowd cheered and Aang wispered in Zuko's ear "I think their buying it. I really missed Katara and this was the perfect idea for a cover up".

Zuko wispered back "and I missed Mai, and its impossible to talk to her with all the politics going on."

Then Ozai interrupts. "Ugh. What the hell happened? I was in the Fire Nation prison cell doing kniting and now I'm her...

Aang and Zuko needed to stop him from finishing the sentance. "So trying to stop peace and balance in the world again huh Ozai". said Aang.

"That is impossible. I don't even have my ben..."

Zuko shuts the trunk and they gave each other high fives.

* * *

**TheLucky38: So what did happen for 16 hours? Find out when I get 20 reviews.**


	2. Author's note, HINTS

**Ok if you want to know what happens then send me the other 19 reveiws. I will give you 3 hints for what Aang and Zuko did.**

**Hint #1. They go to get 2 people.**

**Hint #2. They take them out on a date.**

**Hint #3. It starts with an L after the date.**


End file.
